


A Witch Named Aeris

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, No Dialogue, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Time distorts the events surrounding Meteor.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 4





	A Witch Named Aeris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Fairy Tale'

Once upon a time there was a young girl called Aeris Gainsborough who would one day become a witch. A good witch, mind, but it that would not happen until she was older. Aeris was one of the rare people in the world who was in tune with the voice of the Planet, possibly even the last one. The most special girl in the world. But Aeris did not want to be special; she wanted to be like everyone else.

Ever since she was a little girl, Aeris had been nothing but excited and eager to see everything the world had to offer. Of all her greatest dreams was that she would one day fly through the air.

The Sky Witch captured Aeris for a time; an evil women named Jenova who came from a far-off land. Aeris's mother - Ifalna - saved her from the clutches of Jenova and her fortress in the ancient city of Midgard. Ifalna subdued Jenova and forced her into a deep sleep that lasted for fourteen years. But Ifalna was unable to defeat those loyal to Jenova; the Sky Witch's followers grew increasingly strong even in her absence and to Aeris's sorrow was able to slay her mother.

Aeris lived peacefully for a time in the shadow of Jenova's castle, so close she was often overlooked by Jenova's minions as they searched for her. A kind-hearted woman named Elmyra adopted Aeris after her mother's death. She had no daughter of her own and together they lived happily for fourteen happy years.

The happiness could not last; Jenova woke from her slumber and called her minions to her. The strongest of her servants was her son, a man named Sephiroth. He was a terrible man, someone who could capture and control people's hearts. One of his victims was Cloud Strife.

Sephiroth summoned Cloud to Jenova's court to do his bidding, but on the way there he met his childhood friend; Tifa. They had not seen each other in years, but thanks to Sephiroth he could not tell her where he was going. Cloud panicked but because Tifa was with him, he was able to muster the strength to resist the summons.

Tifa, Cloud and their friends tried to fight back against Jenova; after one such attempt they fell from Jenova's fortress and into Aeris's secret garden in time to save her from Jenova's minions. Together they fought them off and Aeris became friends with both of them. Neither Cloud nor Tifa wanted to involve Aeris in their plans, but she insisted on accompanying them. In the end they had to let her.

The three friends realised they were too weak to fight Sephiroth or Jenova and so set out off across the world to search for a way to defeat the Sky Witch forever. Little did they know, that even as they searched for an answer, Sephiroth defeated Jenova. He defied her and desired more strength. He wanted a way to take all the power of the Planet. His quest for knowledge crossed paths with Aeris's, and they fought on several occasions. To the horror of both Cloud and Tifa, Sephiroth was eventually able to take Aeris's life from her.

Sad and angry, Cloud and Tifa continued their search unsure of what to do without their friend beside them. But little did they known - before Sephiroth killed Aeris - she had been able to speak directly to the Planet itself. Aeris never gave up on her mission or lost her faith in her friends. They in turn never stopped trying to complete what she started.

And so at last Aeris became a witch, one who the Planet would aid. She helped without saying anything as Tifa undid Sephiroth's control over Cloud. She watched when Cloud and Tifa gave each other the courage necessary to face Sephiroth in time to stop the world coming to an end. Deep underground at the last, Cloud and Tifa were able to defeat Sephiroth.

Aeris helped too. She roused the ancient forces of the Planet in time for the last battle. Afterwards, Cloud and Tifa slumped exhausted as the world continued. They were happy that the fight was over, but were still sad that their friend would no longer be with them.

It was at this point that Aeris came back from the world beyond, called back by her friend's need for her. Her arrival lead to an even better celebration now the world was safe. The three of them were never apart after that and lived the rest of their days in a moving castle that roamed the Planet, until the day came when they all passed into the next world. Together.


End file.
